


Morning Breath

by becauseziall



Series: Ziall One-Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Ziall, Set in the future, Short, with kid, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseziall/pseuds/becauseziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just both really love their daughter, Reese, and want nothing short of the world for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

If there's anything more beautiful than Niall Malik standing in the doorway to their kitchen, in Zayn's boxers - and nothing else - while yawning, Zayn Malik doesn't know what it is. 

Niall blearily wiped his eyes while yawning, stretching his other arm in the air. As he opened his eyes and settled his gaze on Zayn, who was standing at the stove, making scrambled eggs (and there was bacon cooking in the microwave), a larger-than-life grin came across his face. "Hey, babe," he said. "G'mornin'." 

"Mornin' to you too," Zayn replied, turning to face Niall, returning his smile. "How'd ya sleep?" 

"Pretty good, I guess. I was a little disappointed when I woke up and you weren't there," Niall stuck his bottom lip out, imitating actions that their three year-old performed on a daily basis. 

"I wanted to make breakfast for you and Reese." 

Niall made his way over to where Zayn was standing, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Zayn's stomach, connecting them, so Zayn was attached to himself. After he settled his arms, Niall tucked his chin over Zayn's shoulder, having to go up on his tiptoes. 

"Besides," Zayn added, leaning his head onto Niall's, "it's not like you've been waking up next to me for the past five years or anything." 

"Oh, shut up, you," Niall drew back from his current position and lightly slapped Zayn's bicep.

"You know you love me," Zayn smiled, his tongue visible through his teeth. 

"I might, just a little," Niall murmured, and Zayn darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to Niall's lips, pulling away when Niall opened his mouth and attempted to deepen the kiss. 

"Gross, you," Zayn said, wrinkling his nose, "you've got mornin' breath. Tastes nasty." 

"If I go brush my teeth, will you kiss me then?" 

"Maybe," Zayn said. "But eat breakfast first. Actually, could you go wake Reese up? Tell her that the eggs are almost ready." 

"Sure," Niall nodded and turned out of the kitchen. Reese was Niall and Zayn's three year-old daughter. A year into their marriage, the couple had adopted the little girl, and they'd loved her from the moment they set eyes on her. 

The children's house hadn't known her background or where she came from; they said she was dropped off at one of their branches when she was only a few weeks old. It was actually a miracle that she lived. She was nursed back to health by one of the workers, and, at nine months old, she was adoped by Niall and Zayn. 

Reese loved both Niall and Zayn equally, she took no favorites. However, she had no shame in acting out so she had both of their undivided attention.

A few minutes later, Niall came into the kitchen, and a sleepy Reese was balanced on his right hip. 

"Daddy!" Reese cried, reaching out her arms to Zayn. 

"Hold on, sweetie," Zayn replied, "Daddy's cooking right now, just wait a minute." Reese muttered a little, but settled down as Niall placed her in her special, higher chair at the table. 

\- - - 

After breakfast, the family decided to take a walk, down to the little beach about a ten minute's walk from their house. 

Reese complained a little on the walk, about how her legs were tired and she couldn't take one more step, but, she managed to make the entire walk without getting on either Daddy's or Papa's back. 

On the beach, Reese got excited. "Seaglass! Look for seaglass!" She cried, waving her arms around in circles. Niall smiled and Zayn chuckled, but they both nodded, and the trio cast their eyes to the ground, looking for colorful pieces of glass. 

"I found one! It's green!" Reese exclaimed. 

"Want me to hold it, honey?" Niall asked, holding out his hand. 

"Yes, please, Papa," Reese carefully placed the triangular piece of glass into Niall's outstreched palm. 

"Look, Reesey," Zayn said, pointing and using his nickname for her, "I think I see another piece over there. See? It's blue." 

Reese ran as fast as she could to where her Daddy was pointing. "I got it!" She cried. 

Niall and Zayn looked at each other, exchanging a smile. In their eyes, there was nothing cuter than their daughter.

With Reese a little ways ahead of them, Zayn and Niall walked side by side, shoulders brushing, and Niall laced his fingers with Zayn's, squeezing once, twice, three times. 

"I couldn't have asked for anything better in life," Niall whispered. "I've got the man I love by my side, and I know he loves me back. I've also got a daughter who I know will grow up to be a healthy, strong woman, and I love her so much. I love the both of you. So much." 

"I-We, we love you so much too, Ni," Zayn replied, squeezing Niall's hand back. "So, so much." 

Reese interrupted their moment with a, "Daddy! Papa! Look! More green seaglass!" 

Instead of extending his hand for the little girl to place her find, Niall dropped to one knee and wrapped both of his arms around Reese, first planting a kiss on her small cheek. "I love you, Reese," he murmured. 

"I love you too, Papa," Reese said, and, in return, wrapped her arms around Niall as well. 

Zayn couldn't help himself. He knelt down as well and joined their hug, one arm around Niall and the other around Reese. 

"I love you too, Daddy," Reese said, and, at that point, Zayn would've been lying if he claimed he hadn't been tearing up.


End file.
